Nightmare
by annpui
Summary: Sebuah mimpi buruk datang menyergap. Dan kumohon seseorang bangunkan aku dari mimpi ini.


**Akhirnya first fanfic untuk Tsubasa Chronicle rampung juga sempet bingung karena tiba tiba idenya mandet ditengah jalan. Terus entah kenapa kalau bikin fanfic tentang Fai yang kebayangnya selalu angst (maaf Fai!).**

**Yah pokoknya selamat menikmati~**

**Warning: a little bit shonen-ai (maybe?) Possible OOC, Typo, OC, etc**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP. Hanya CLAMP yang bisa membuat character semanarik Fai. Bila Fai punya aku, aku bakal kerem Fai dirumah, menikmati Fai hanya untuk diriku sendiri HAHAHA *evil's laugh***

* * *

**Wake Up!**

**By Annpui**

* * *

Suatu malam aku bermimpi mendapatkan hadiah sebuah cincin perak sederhana dari Kuroganecchi sebagai tanda pengingat bahwa aku tidak boleh menganggap rendah nyawaku lagi. Pada hari yang cerah itu kami mengahabiskan waktu seharian, hanya aku dan Kurowan saja. Ketika sore menjelang dan kami harus berpisah, kurotan mengecupku lembut. Kulihat Yuui berdeham cukup keras dari ambang pintu memperhatikan kami. Aku dan Kuro-sama hanya tertawa canggung. Dan kemudian aku terbangun...

Saat mataku terbuka kulihat kucingku catcy sedang menggeliutkan kepalanya kelenganku, aku mengusirnya sembari turun dari kamarku ke lantai bawah menuju dapur, kubuka lemari es dan kutuang susu vanilla yang manis dingin lezat ke dalam cangkir berbentuk kodok hijau kesayanganku, belum sempat aku teguk Yuui mengecup pipiku pelan seraya mengucapkan selamat pagi, hal itu cukup membuatku tersedak karena kaget, ibu hanya tertawa memperhatikan tingkah laku kami, sedangkan ayah seperti biasa hanya bersikap tak acuh dan terus memakan roti panggang yang aromanya begitu menggelitik hidung. Dan kemudian, aku terbangun...

Hari hari biasa kujalani, tapi begitu menyenangkan untukku, sahabat—ah bukan sahabat, pacar mungkin lebih tepatnya—yang begitu pengertian, adik yang begitu menyayangiku, ayah yang cuek, ibu yang humoris, aku bahagia dengan hidupku, aku merasa cukup dengan hidupku ini, aku harap saat saat seperti ini terus berlanjut. Tapi, kemudian aku terbangun...

Panas, sesak, gerah! disekelilingku berwarna merah menyala aaaaaa ada apa ini panas sekali! Rasanya kulitku seperti meleleh! Nafasku tercekik. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Oksigen serasa memusuhiku. Aku terbaring pasrah ditempat tidur, ku telengkupkan badanku dibawah selimut berharap aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini... Ayah-Ibu-Yuui-Kurotan tolong!

* * *

Pagi ini aku bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan entah kenapa rasanya lelah sekali, hmm mungkin efek semalam aku dan Yuui nonton film horror hingga larut malam. Kalau diingat ingat betapa menyenangkannya tadi malam. Yuui membuatkanku roti panggang lapis keju dan mentega yang enak sekali sebagai kudapan tengah malam, kemudian kami beserta cacty menonton film horror klasik dengan hanya ditemani penerangan lampu minyak. Itu ide Yuui sih katanya untuk menambah efek seram, kami tertawa terbahak bahak malam itu.

Aku beranjak dari kasurku menuruni tangga dengan perlahan mengamati sekelilingku "hitam, kenapa disekelilingku berwarna hitam?" aku pergi ke arah dapur, seperti biasa untuk meminum susu dipagi hari. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini begitu hening, padahal biasanya ibu sudah berada didapur dan Yuui sudah sibuk membantu ibu menyiapkan sarapan pagi, kenapa pagi ini begitu sepi? "Ayah? Ibu? Yuui?" apa mereka pergi piknik dan aku ditinggal karena hari ini hari minggu? Tidak mungkin ini masih jam 6 pagi, terlalu pagi untuk pergi berpiknik. Jadi kemana mereka?.

Aku menyusuri setiap ruangan dirumahku, dapur, ruang keluarga, ruang tamu, kamar mandi—siapa tau mereka sedang bersama sama menyikat gigi—garasi, kamar Ayah dan Ibu, kamar Yuui, tapi mereka tidak ada dimanapun. Kemudian lama lama aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, kenapa diluar berisik sekali dan makin lama semakin berisik. Ku sembulkan kepalaku dari jendela kamar Yuui untuk melihat keramaian apa yang ada diluar, sial tidak terlihat. Aku putuskan untuk pergi keluar untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi.

Sesampainya diluar aku melihat mobil merah beserta mobil putih dengar bunyi sirine yang memekan telinga sedang terparkir disamping rumahku dan banyak sekali orang orang disekitarnya.

Tunggu ada apa ini sebenarnya ? aku mencoba bertanya pada orang disekitarku "haloo maaf disini ada apa ya?" sial dia tidak menyahutku, aku mencoba bertanya pada orang lain, tapi lagi lagi tidak ada yang menyahutku. baiklah jika tidak ada orang yang mau memberitahuku, aku yang akan mencari tahu. Aku berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang orang, sepertinya mereka sedang terpaku oleh sesuatu. Ada perasaan takut sejenak ketika aku hendak melihat lebih jelas, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Aku menerobos kerumunan orang itu memaksa masuk diantara celah celah, tapi ternyata tidak bisa, apa boleh buat akan kutunggu hingga sepi. Aku duduk diayunan yang terpasang dibawah pohon apel kesukaanku. Memandang sekitarku dengan perasaan ganjil. Aku heran dimana keluargaku disaat seperti ini? Akan kumarahi mereka ketika pulang nanti.

Saat sedang termenung perhatianku teralih kepada 2 orang yang sedang berbincang bincang disampingku, aneh mereka seperti tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"kasian satu keluarga meninggal dikebakaran itu"

"padahal keluarga itu begitu harmonis. Mereka tidak pernah pelit senyuman bila berpapasan dengan siapapun"

Percakapan orang tadi membuatku takut, apa maksudnya?. parasaan mual tiba tiba menyergapku, tanpa dikomando keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku, jatungku rasanya berdetum begitu keras. aku tidak suka perasaan ini. dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari kembali berusaha menerebos keremunan, lagi dan lagi. Tidak berhasil.

Tiba tiba ujung mataku menangkap sosok seseorang yang begitu kukenal, rambutnya yang jabrik, mata merahnya, tubuh tegapnya. Itu Kurogane! Tanpa pikir panjang aku berlari menghampirinya. Ingin rasanya segera menumpahkan kegelisahanku ini. Namun berapa kalipun aku memanggilnya, Kurogane tidak menggubrisku, padahal biasanya tanpa bersuarapun ia selalu menyadari keberadaanku. Kini hanya sekedar menengokkan wajahnya pun tidak. Aku berdiri disampingnya, memperhatikan wajahnya, dan baru kusadari ekspresi wajah Kurogane begitu tegang, takut, dan sedih. Ia terus menatap nanar sesuatu yang berada didepannya.

"ini salah satu barang bukti yang melekat ditubuh korban"

Perhatianku teralih kepada cincin perak sederhana yang sedang dipegang oleh seorang pria berseragam. "cincin perak..."

Aku takut, sangat takut. Aku kembali mencoba menerebos kerumunan orang itu tidak peduli apakah aku akan terpental atau tidak, dan kali ini aku berhasil menerobos kerumunan itu tetapi seketika badanku menegang wajahku memucat dihadapanku aku melihat Aku, Ayah, Ibu, Yuui sedang terbaring dibungkus plastik kuning dan badan kami menghitam...

Hahaha tenanglah Fai ini pasti hanya sebuah mimpi, cepatlah bangun dari mimpi buruk ini Fai, bodoh sekali kamu sampai memimpikan hal seburuk ini. BANGUN! BANGUN! BANGUNKAN AKU DARI MIMPI BURUK INI! KUMOHON...

SIAPAPUN!

THE END

* * *

**Aku rasa Fanfic ini hancur sekali, tapi entah kenapa rasanya_ keukeh_ pingin ngepublish _**

**Niat pingin bikin angst tapi berasa ga angst sama sekali**

**Terus begitu dibaca ulang kenapa berasa pendek banget ya Fanfic ini _**

**Tapi secara keseluruhan semoga yang membaca suka, oh ya ada yang tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Fai? ^^**

**Mind to Review darling? ;D *ngegoda ceritanya***


End file.
